


somehow, i realized i belong to you after all

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Late Realizations, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, and also a snob, because mingyu is stupid, but wonwoo is whipped, mingyu is dense, well at first, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: things could've been easy if mingyu wasn't so dense.but he is.man, he's complicated.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	somehow, i realized i belong to you after all

sunset, oh how much mingyu hated sunsets. don't misunderstand, he doesn't hate the sun or the warning o the incoming nighttime, even the moon. he hates what happens every end of the day.

"mingyu!" and there goes it. mingyu internally groaned but did not bother to hide his irritation through his eyes when he met with midnight black orbs, but like usual, the receiver of the glare beamed brightly, mischief swimming in his gaze, the corners of his lips twitching into his full infamous smirk.

wonwoo was wearing a knitted pink sweater, understandable because winter is approaching fast, his small hands are also covered up with thin mittens. wonwoo gets cold easily, different from mingyu who runs hot all over.

"you waited for me." wonwoo, voice laced with too much confidence and mingyu wanted nothing but to punch that stupidly (handsome, his blinded brain added) face.

"why would i?"

"you're so sweet, gyu." and no, mingyu doesn't find wonwoo's smile pretty. it's the lack of sleep. he needs to go home now to get a short nap before he works on his cases.

"whatever makes you sleep at night, sir." mingyu almost tripped on his own feet as wonwoo's carefree giggles resounded all over the lobby, the woman stood behind the reception desk shooting mingyu a knowing smile, even seungcheol, also one of his senior in the law firm, gave him a thumbs up while smiling like a proud dad.

mingyu doesn't understand why everyone in this building reacts that way. no, scratch that, he knows why. the thing he doesn't understand is why him. why would wonwoo only smile when it's mingyu, why would wonwoo only knock off his unperturbed cold aura when it's mingyu he talks to. why does wonwoo show his emotions only when mingyu's around like they're for mingyu, as if his smiles and laughters and the crinkles of his nose and the warmth of his gaze are only meant for mingyu.

three years ago when mingyu started his internship in the jeon law firm, that wonwoo's father owns, that wonwoo will own soon. three years ago when a certain jeon wonwoo started paying him too much attention, dropping by his cubicle with take-out coffee and donuts, sometimes macaroons. the behavior of the higher up earned the attention of mingyu's colleagues and earned mingyu incessant teasing.

___

"you changed him, mingyu," one year of mingyu being in the company, minghao spoke to him. lips moving against the brim of his mug as he sat upon the taller's table, absent-mindedly blowing the warm smoke before it gets into his eyes. mingyu's fingers stopped tapping against the keyboards of his desktop.

"you've heard the rumors. wonwoo hyung is not exactly the nicest and warmest boss. everyone thinks of him as the arrogant heir, everyone fears him."

"you don't."

"i don't," minghao smiled at him, placing the coffee from his hands to the table and directing his gaze towards mingyu, who's currently looking up at him from his seat.

"because i know who the real wonwoo is. he's the kindest hyung i've ever had. he never treated me as a lowly secretary, he never looked down on me, on anyone, to be honest. he's always had a hard time of showing what he feels, of voicing out his thoughts. when you came, slowly, his mask started pulling off. you bring out his best, mingyu." mingyu felt a lump form in his throat, the beating of his heart quickened as he fought the urge to tear up. that would be weird if he cried.

"i don't know why.." mingyu ended up croaking out, his voice strained and his eyebrows furrowed.

"i think you do," a gentle pat on the shoulder and minghao stood up beside him, softly speaking the words mingyu has been harbouring in his head.

"give it a chance, gyu."

___

"what do you want for dinner?"

"i want a nap and for you to be out of my sight, sir." wonwoo's chuckles, once again, filled the empty air before them, mingyu rolled his eyes, willing away the warmth that engulfed his chest.

"will you stop with the 'sir'? we're not in the company anymore."

"this is the parking lot, sir. technically, we're standing inside the premises of the establishment."

they were nearing his car and wonwoo still hasn't left his side. mingyu was about to speak and courteously ask when wonwoo's hand reached out, tugging against the sleeves of his navy suit.

"you did well with the case today, mingyu. you always do."

and despite all the passiveness and small attempts to ignore the fluttering that wonwoo manages to rile up within mingyu's chest, he still ends up losing against the fond smile that curves upon the older's lips.

"see you tomorrow."

his hands itched, breathing shaky and mind dizzy. the overwhelming fuzziness spreading all over mingyu's senses. wonwoo gently let go of his sleeves with the softest smile and turned around to get to his own car. it was like there's a time-ticking bomb inside mingyu's head that's waiting for him to defuse. the dwindling beating trailed up to his temples.

maybe. maybe this time, he should let himself sway with the wave.

"jeon wonwoo." with his trembling lips, he let the words go. wonwoo abruptly stopped in his tracks and whipped around in his spot, eyes blown wide and jaw-slacked.

"i'm craving italian, do you know a place?" a blush started warming up his cheeks that mingyu almost averted his gaze but something was telling him to meet wonwoo's eyes. and the older's eyes are pretty, it would be a waste to look away from them.

he stared into the dark iris, the lashes fluttering softly and ethereally, intense. mingyu discovered that he doesn't hate the attention, it makes him squirm and self-conscious, it makes him desire for more than just a gaze. specifically, if it's coming from this certain someone.

"stop looking at me like that and get in the car."

one, two, three heartbeats and three steps, he stood closer to the frozen male. and as the sun from the far horizon slowly disappear behind the clouds, the translucent skies turning incandescent, orange and radiant hues draping the earth, mingyu's hand outstretched, palms up and offering.

"have dinner with me, wonwoo hyung."

it took him three years to fully comprehend his feelings and the emotions that wonwoo evokes in him. it took him three years to find out that the things he thought he hated were the things he needed the most.

the sunset witnessed the most special moments in his life and he realized that he wouldn't mind having more sunsets to spend with the older male.

taking off the soft mittens from his hands, wonwoo took mingyu's offered warm hand in his and interlaced their fingers. suddenly, he doesn't feel so cold anymore.


End file.
